


Natural Enemies - Capture and Rescue

by GhostHoarder



Category: Mythical Creatures - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Centaur, F/M, Monsters, Naga, Spiders, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHoarder/pseuds/GhostHoarder
Summary: A lone Naga is trapped in a Dridder's web, about to be eaten alive. Meanwhile, a young Centaur enters the forest, looking to avoid the approaching storm.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning ahead of time for graphic descriptions of cannibalism. If you're squeamish, you probably should avoid this story.  
> Also this NOT a hypno, or a vore story so don't expect anything like that here.

Asher had never been angrier with himself than he was now. 

Suspended in a thick, sticky web, upside down, was not the most dignified position for a naga priest to be in. in fact it was humiliating. The blood was rushing to his head, and he had to keep spitting out strands of his hair. It was hard to brush it away, as one arm was caught behind him in a tangle of spider silk.   
All this for one measly rabbit. He hated spring hunger. He hated having to hibernate for winter in general, but waking up in spring to agonizing stomach pains was incredibly unpleasant, and drove you to do impractical things. Asher normally prided himself in being methodical and cunning, enough to brag about it even!   
He could hardly imagine how mortified he would be at having one of the other priests at the temple stumbling upon him. He would never live down the shame.   
Just the thought of it got him wriggling again. Attempts to claw at his restraints resulted in his hands getting caught further, so he had to resort to thrashing violently about, jostling and bouncing.   
He could shot for help, but then he’d risk being found… that wouldn’t do. He was a big boy, he could help himself. And if not, the dridder who had made the web would have to come back, and would free him. Though he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.   
This was most likely a trap for woodland creatures such as rabbits, foxes, and deer that he had the bad fortune to stumble into. How the rabbit he had been chasing had escaped the same fate, he had no idea.   
His atrophied muscles, weak from sleeping for three months on end, tired quickly from the strain, and he hung there, gasping for breath, glaring in hatred at the earth, mockingly so far from his reach. 

“Well, well, well.” A sweet, female voice cooed from above him. Asher strained his upper body to peer upward. He was filled with both annoyance and relief at the sleek, glossy round spider body of a dridder lady. Her hair was dark and sleek to match her curved body and eight, glittering legs. 

She peered down at him in amusement, all eight of her eyes narrowed at him. “How lucky I must be to catch such a big prize.” 

Asher sighed and fell back limply. “Yes, yes, it’s most amusing. I’m afraid you missed the opportunity of catching a juicy hare for yourself however. Now, if it’s no great imposition to you, I would very much like to get out of this. If you don’t mind. Very sorry for ruining your work and all that. Couldn’t be helped.” 

She said nothing, but he could hear the gentle clacking of her legs on the bark.

“I suppose I must commend you for making a trap so well hidden that even I could fall into it.” Asher offered, as an afterthought. “Quite clever.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” 

The hairs on Asher’s neck stood on end as her voice spoke softly inches from his ear. He hadn’t even felt her descend so close. He turned his head sharply to stare at her in alarm, red flags going off in his head. 

“Are you about to let me down?” he asked, holding back his discomfort and remaining calm and casual. It never did any good to show fear. 

The Dridder smiled at him. It was a thin lipped, tight, almost malicious smile that seemed cold and distant. She giggled softly. “But of course. Now, stay still.”  
Asher went rigid, arching his body in agony as he felt her sink her spinneret into his lower back, and white hot, venomous pain seeped into his bloodstream. He couldn’t even scream in pain, so powerful was the sensation. 

“What- what are you doing?!” he demanded, his tongue feeling thick and fuzzy. He was growing light headed, and as he tried to wriggle away from her, his muscles were like pudding. 

“shhhhh.” She hummed, working with her legs to cut away the strands of spider silk holding him in the branches. “Don’t try to run away now. It’s far too late for you.” 

This didn’t calm or deter Asher the slightest bit. He fought harder and more desperately to get free than he ever had in his life.   
His struggles became weaker and it was becoming harder and harder to fight against the strong sticky threads holding him, his muscles became limp and unresponsive, making him feel like a mud worm rather than a strong, steady hunter. His body was more gelatin than sinew. Her sting had done its work.   
With a painful thud he hit the earth as the last strand was cut. He was too numb to even feel the impact, though he was sure he was jarred and rattled all the same.   
The Dridder crept casually down beside him, examining him and pinching at his flesh with her long, taloned fingers. Asher managed out a low hiss of defiance as one of her long legs pinned his face into the dirt, but his vision was becoming blurry and faded, and he found it impossible to keep his eyes open.   
The Dridder continued to weave more bonds about him, his hands now firmly placed behind his back and his coils tightly confined so he could not struggle further. When she was satisfied, she lifted his head up by the hair and examined him, nodding in fulfillment. 

“You’re quite the pretty one aren’t you?” she breathed and her voice sounded distant, as though from far away. She eyed him critically, a hunter admiring her catch. “I don’t think I shall eat you. At least, not quickly.” she let his head drop, and his eyes stared into space, misted and glassy, as he fell unconscious. 

****

Asher awoke in agony. It was as though his blood was on fire, and his head pounded hard, as though his skull would crack. He was aware that drool was running down his chin and neck, but his arms would not move to wipe them. All of his limbs felt stretched nearly to their limit, and he realized that his arms were now pulled above his head, suspending his upper body against several stalactites with them. He was covered and pinned along his coils by more spider silk to the cave floor and against stalagmites, but she had twisted him in such a way his underbelly faced upwards toward the cave ceiling, while his top was face down, pointed at the ground.   
His mouth felt dry and cottony, and he swallowed painfully, aware of how thirsty he was. He blinked wearily, and was aware of the dridder female watching him, comfortably nestled in a bed of furs and down beneath an overhanging outcrop in the caves wall.   
Languidly, she stretched out all eight of her legs, and crept towards him steadily, in no hurry. There was no expression on her angular face as she reached out and ran a hand along his stomach.   
Seeming sure he could not escape, she smirked, and continued to stroke his stomach. Asher’s burning muscles twitched against the touch, but he was unable to pull away. He now knew his blunder had put him in terrible danger, and he could have bitten himself for it in shame and dread. 

“There’s a good pet.” The Dridder said idly, and leaned forward, her tongue brushing his naval. 

Asher’s eyes drifted, and caught site of a rock pool in the distance of the cave. Just the sight of it made his stomach heave desperately, hot bile rising up his throat. He choked on it bitterly, coughing. Just the thought of the cool, clear liquid from the rock pool made an unwilling moan escape his clenched teeth. He needed a drink so desperately, to fight the fire in his throat and chest.   
But he wasn’t about to ask for it either. He hissed in frustration.   
The Dridder didn’t move, still licking his belly steadily, hungrily. When she finally looked into his eyes, following his gaze to the rock pool. Asher tried to look away so she wouldn’t know what he desired, but it was too late. There was no pity in her tone as she addressed him.

“If you behave yourself, and please me, you may have a mouthful of water. That’s more than generous of me, don’t you think?” 

Asher slumped, defeated, his eyes blazing with silent pride and anger. He’d behave, for now. But once his strength returned he’d make her suffer a thousand times over for this insult to him.   
He gasped, shuddering sharply with agony as suddenly, her long, sharp nailed fingers dug into his back, sharp claws biting and raking into sensitive, raw flew. He held back a squeal of protest, teeth gritting, not wanting her to have the satisfaction that she’d caused him pain. 

“Say it.” she commanded. “Say it’s generous of me. It is very generous of me after all, to have a nasty slithery snake like you have some of my water.” 

He glowered at her in defiance, and she dug in deeper, causing his breaths to hitch, coming in shallow little pants through his nostrils. He was torn between pain, the need for water, and his pride.   
It took one look at the rock pool, along with a thrust and twist of her fingers for him to give in, his head throbbing mercilessly.

“It’s very generous of you.” he hissed. 

She let her invading fingers linger, twisting into him a little more, her eyes locked challengingly on his for what felt to him like an eternity, before she withdrew, her fingers slick with his blood and sweat. She licked them with a playful giggle. 

“Good.”

She stalked past him coolly, her loathsome body brushing against his so that he gave an involuntary shudder. “Water drips from the cave wall, perhaps you can catch a few drops if you’re lucky.” she flashed him an evil smile. “I need a proper meal.” The Dridder purred over Asher’s gasps of pain. “I haven’t eaten in AGES, you know how it is. But it’s always good to have a full look at the menu.”  
With infuriating laziness, she crept forward, and sunk her teeth into the flesh of his hip. Asher had not even managed to get a hiss out when she began to slowly and deliberately tear off a chunk of his flesh.   
He screamed in both torment and fury, as the realization that she was not just keeping him to toy with, but to feast on at her leisure overcame him with the desperation to survive and escape, and even more so- break her neck between his coils.   
She swallowed, and then lapped at the open wound, gifting him with more stinging pain and he writhed, hissing furiously. 

“Be still. Or would you rather I went for your manhood next?” she said with a casual air that sent him into a new fury. But he remained still, breathing hard through his nostrils. 

“Good pet.” 

Hot tears of humiliation streaked Prim’s cheeks as she began to crawl over him, inspecting his body for another food source. Those horrid long spider legs of hers trailed along his coils in such a repulsive way that he shuddered down to his core. Fresh blood spurted from the torn hip and down, while sweat from his upper body trickled into his gouged flesh, yet he was unable to move a muscle to relieve himself of the agony or shake off his tormenter.  
He could feel her legs tightening around him. When she found a spot she favored, she moaned eagerly and sunk her sharp teeth into a particularly fleshy part of Asher’s back. He cried out as she shredded the meat away, only gasp in pain, too weak to form words. He fought uselessly against the restraints, but in the end He was forced to take it.   
All of it. The shame of it made him want to die.   
When she had finished feeding, she let out a dainty sigh of contentment and crawled over to the rockpool. She washed his blood and sweat off of her body, humming to herself, as if she hadn’t just devoured and violated him.  
She filled a little wooden bowl with water, and approached him, pressing it to his lips. He didn’t protest, but drank greedily. She pulled the bowl from him before he could finish it, smiling at him cruelly. 

“I only said a mouthful dearest. I was generous and let you have three instead.” 

Asher could only let out a small, desperate mewl, wishing to bite her and inject her with his own venom. 

“Now.” she undid a flask from her belt and popped the cork out. “I want my meat fresh. Let’s not let this wound fester shall we?” 

He yowled aloud as she poured the alcohol onto his gaping hip wound, His eyes blazing with purpose. He WOULD escape. 

He would not be her toy to play games with!


	2. Rescue

Lear peeped her head inside the cave entrance, sniffing at the musty odor, her ears pricked on high alert. There was a rancid, rotten smell deep within the darkness, and she could hear the faint dripping of water on rock.   
The young taur girl was on her own, and had been for a while. She needed a place to rest if for only a moment, but this cave made her pelt stand on end.   
She was not a centaur per say, as the other half of her body was not a horse, but of a ring tailed mongoose, dark red with darker legs and a banded tail, which she bushed out in apprehension. She would take a few nervous steps into the cave, and then hop back two steps, indecisive. Dark storm clouds brewed ahead, and the air was heavy. An icy wind blew, making the trees rattle their branches, leaves cast off in a flurry.   
Brave the storm, or brave the cave?   
A rumble of thunder made up her mind for her, and she scampered inside. She paused, letting her eyes adjust to the gloom. It was a dark place, and went deep into the cliff face.   
She made her way further in, stepping lightly, on high alert. The place gave her the creeps, but the thunder outside grew even louder. 

***

Asher was going mad from the pain. All he had to look forward to was constant misery, tightly bound in a dark, cold, dank cave, with the promise of more pain to come. He did not know how long he had been there, but he knew it had to at least been a few days, enough for her to feed off him and his wounds to grow sour.   
His belly clawed with hunger, his throat was on fire, constantly parched, his body was infected and oozing, itching. The stench of his own rotten meat clung to his nostrils.   
All of it made him want to crush the Dridders throat between his coils. The very idea of that feeling alone gave him the strength to keep going.   
She had left, though to where he had no idea. Outside he thought he could hear the rumble of approaching thunder. Through the cave walls he caught the scent of a storm in the air.   
He heard the sound of feet stepping on stone and automatically felt a rage boil in him, raising his head just enough to glare at his tormenter, but froze in surprise.  
It was not the eight legged skittering walk of the dridder, but the soft four footed paw steps of a taur. A young taur girl stood, silhouetted in the faded light from outside. She gazed on him eyes growing wide with gathering horror. Asher’s heart pounded, not sure if he even dared to hope. Had salvation actually come to him- or was it a trick of his starved and desperate mind?  
She approached him, tentative, timid, surveying the situation, collecting information. 

“Please…” Asher croaked, his voice dry and broken from pain and dehydration. “Help… me…” 

If he could just get an arm free, just an arm! 

“There’s… a dridder… she’ll be back… soon.” 

The taur girl’s pelt was fluffed up, but she slid out a small blade from her belt, and, while casting furtive glances back at the entrance, circled around him. The blade was strange, like a straight short sword, but the tip curved at a sharp angle, like an angular fish hook. It looked more like a tool than a weapon. 

“Where do you want me to cut first?” she asked, her voice barely a breath. 

“My tail.” Asher sighed in relief. If he could use his tail to fend off that scuttling wench he’d be better off than he was at the moment. “Hurry!” 

The spider silk was thick, sticky, and stretchy, making it hard for the taur to work against, but she remained determined, though jumpy at the slightest sound. Occasionally she would nick his scales, squeak out an apology, and then continue.   
When the bonds were damaged enough for him to swish his tail freely, she clambered onto the stone and set upon his wrists. She had just started to break through, when she froze, ears upright.   
There was the soft clicking sound of eight legs on stone. 

“Hide.” Asher hissed. “Or she’ll do the same to you!” 

The taur girl cast him a look of worry, but then vanished with a few swift bounds behind a large rock.   
Asher started to bounce his weight, feeling the bonds on his wrists very slowly begin to give. He grit his teeth in frustration and jerked himself around harder, swinging himself from side to side, back and forth, despite the immense pain and effort it took. 

“Well now.” he heard that vile silky voice coo. “I would seem that someone’s got themselves a little unstuck. And I even brought you dinner. How ungrateful.” 

The dridder let a rabbit’s corpse drop onto the ground with a soft thud before she lunged for him, stinger poised.   
This time, Asher was ready for her. He swung his tail hard with a hiss of rage, satisfied when it struck his enemy across the skull, sending her reeling.   
She spat at him, shaking her head, all eight of her eyes darting in different directions. She let out a high pitched laugh that made his skin crawl. “Well, I shouldn’t think you did this all on your own!”

To his horror, she suddenly scuttled to the rock where the taur girl was hiding, clambering over it. “Here she is!” the dridder sang out. 

She screeched as the blade in the taurs hand swung very close to her throat. The red furred taur back stepped quickly, weapon poised, eyes wide with fright and hackles raised. 

“Get free! I’ll distract her!” 

“Oh! Is that so?” The dridder laughed mockingly, and started to back her into a corner. She lunged, and the taur slipped under her with surprising speed, but the dridder reacted equally, twirling around and catching the girl a blow across the head with her legs that made the taur trip and crumple into the rock pool. All the while, Asher struggled frantically to get himself free, working himself into a frenzy.   
The bonds finally gave way, and Asher crumpled to the stone floor in a painful, searing heap. He grit his teeth to hold back a scream of pain, panting for breath as he looked up through a curtain of matted hair.   
The Dridder had the taur girl pinned into the rock pool, and was laughing gleefully as she attempted to press the girls head under to drown her.   
Asher let out a low, enraged hiss, and scrambled clumsily against the ground, eager to get his hands around the Dridders slender, elegant neck and crush the life out of her. The fact he was weak and in pain was forgotten as raw, animalistic fury coursed through his veins.   
He didn’t know how he managed to make it across to her so quickly, but he soon had ahold of her, throttling her, wrenching her head back to pull her off the taur, trying to snap her neck.   
The Dridder gagged in shock, and then started to struggle furiously, attempting to claw him off with her long legs, clawed fingers scratching at his hands. She was unable to shriek, though he could feel her gulping, her eyes bulging. Asher let out a wild laugh, squeezing tighter.   
The little taur girl came up from the water with a choking gasp, her hair and clothes clinging to her. She blinked water out of her eyes and heaved for air, staring in horror at the battle in front of her. Asher watched through blood misted eyes as she raised her weapon, still clenched tightly in her fist. The hooked point of the frog gigger was poised like a stinger.   
The Dridder stiffened as the blade pierced her belly, unable to gasp or cry out in pain. Asher took this opportunity to push all of his weight on top of her, pinning her head underwater. The rock pool went red with blood, and the Dridder still thrashed stubbornly, spinneret whirling about in circular motions as it struggled to find a target to sting.   
Her struggles were weakening, and the water grew redder. Asher would not release his hold, and the taur girl lashed out again with her weapon. He felt the sting of it against his coils as though in a dream. His body was in too much agony to even notice one extra cut.   
He felt the Dridders neck snap under his hands, and he moaned aloud with triumph. Her body went limp, and he released her.   
Asher flopped out of the water and fell to his side, panting heavily, suddenly noticing how weak and feeble he was. He let the cold water lap at his fevered, infected skin, soothing his pain. The cold floor of the cave felt good against his upper body, and he moaned again, not wanting to ever have to lift his head.   
He could feel the taur girl flop beside him, and heard the sound of metal hitting rock as she let her weapon fall. She draped over him, body shielding him protectively, and water dripped from her body onto his like rain.   
Outside, the wind howled and the storm broke with a raging cascade.   
He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to die soon. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the Dridders neck popping between his fingers. She was never going to feast off of him ever again. It felt good.   
The taur pressed pulled herself shakily off the stone floor, and Asher watched her, in a dream like state. Her hands were trembling, and she was still coughing out fluid, still recovering from almost drowning, and the rush of adrenaline. 

“Are you alright?” he asked his voice so soft it was barely audible. He didn’t have enough strength left to speak up. 

The taur tucked her tangled, wet hair behind her ear, nodding stiffly, her face pulled into a tight, anxious look. “I’m fine… what about you?” 

Asher managed out a soft huff of amusement. “I’m dying.” His voice was a croak, cracking from dryness. The girl looked at him with an expression of concern and sympathy that would have bewildered him if he had the strength to care. It was more humorous to him than perplexing, that she would care what became of someone she didn’t even know.   
She turned her back on him, and picked up the ladle that had been used to draw water. She pressed it up against the fissure where the water trickled steadily from, rather than dipping it into the now tainted cave pool.  
Asher closed his eyes as the taur kneeled beside him and held up his head, pressing the ladle to his lips. The icy cold water felt like moonbeams in his parched desert of a mouth, and he greedily choked it down, desperate for it.   
A soft, warm hand stroked his filthy, tangled hair from his face. “Hold on.” Her voice sounded as though it was at the other end of the cave. “I’ll get you some more… I’ll make you something to eat too. I don’t know a lot about healing, but I’ll do my best and-

“I give you my thanks.” Asher forced his tired muscles to move so he could give her a smile. He looked up at the face of his rescuer. She was young, her face was soft and round, dappled with freckles.   
“And you were very brave, a tremendous help.” He added. 

Her touch was comforting, and he was glad for it. Glad to have someone there in his final moments to soothe him and care for him. He had never enjoyed his solitude, and the idea of dying alone in this dark, gloomy cave, away from his garden and the open sunlight, troubled him. 

He nestled into the warmth of her body, eyelids growing heavy. “I suppose I owe you a great debt. How troublesome.” 

“I was too late…” the girl’s hands on him trembled.

“I avenged myself, so no harm done.” 

“But…” 

The girl was protesting, but he was too tired to respond. He let the comforting darkness take him. Eventually he felt as though he was being pulled into the void by comforting hands, his ears ringing with faint echoes. 

***

He awoke, and was in automatic anguish. His skin felt as though it were melting off. He grit his teeth, finger nails scraping the stone floor as he automatically seized up from the pain.   
He sobbed for breath, writhing, as though he could somehow shake off the pain.   
Gentle hands brushed his back tentatively, a cold cloth wet from water from the rock pool was placed against his feverishly hot neck, and he was able to make out the taur girls voice.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts, but it’s supposed to clean up infection.” Her voice was tight and shaky with anxiety. “it’s just an herbal dressing and some hot water… I couldn’t find much, and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Asher sucked in his breath, allowing his body to relax despite the searing pain. His eyes were watering. 

“Why am I not dead?” he managed to hiss out, as though she would have the answer to this. It was a rhetorical question, so naturally she didn’t answer him. 

Another ladle of cold water was brought to him, and he gulped it down, the frigid contents causing goosebumps to pop up on his already abused skin. The cave was awash with the warm glow of a fire, and he could see a small campfire burning by the pool, a clay pot full of some acrid smelling something bubbling beside it.   
As he lay on his stomach, his arms curled over his head, still contorted in pain, he watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at the fire, her brows furrowed, chewing on her thumbnail in obvious tension.   
He moaned to get her attention, and she glanced at him quickly. 

“If I am to live after all… would you perhaps consider bringing me some food?” he managed out through gritted teeth. The inside of his stomach clawed and bit at him, not sated by mere mouthfuls of water. “Also, I’m quite cold.” 

“You’re running a fever.” She agreed, her soft, warm hand brushing his forehead as she felt his temperature. “I don’t have any blankets to give you though.” 

Asher glanced at the rock pool, where the dridders corpse still lay. “She had some furs she slept on.”

The taur girl pointed. The pelts hung on the rocks, sopping wet. “I had to clean them, they were gross. I don’t know how long it will take to dry.” 

Asher sighed in resignation, laying his cheek on the cave floor. “Lay beside me. You’re warm.” 

She nestled against him obediently, and Asher hummed contentedly at the feel of her fur. She was so soft and warm- if he wasn’t so weak he’d curl his coils tightly around her, utilizing every inch. But for now, he had to make do with just a small part of himself touching her warmth. 

“I have some wild nuts with me.” The girl reached into her satchel and offered him a handful. 

He supposed he didn’t have any place to be picky. He watched as she cracked an acorn with a rock, handing him the mushed yellow meat.  
It was bitter, and hard to swallow, but the hunger inside his belly ranted and stormed for it like a wild animal. He ate all of her offerings to him, not caring what effect it might have later. After all, having eaten so little, his stomach might revolt if it were fed too much.   
With the soothing warmth, and a small amount of sustenance, he started to drift off to sleep again. 

***

He wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or not that he hadn’t died in his sleep. He had enough strength to raise his head.  
He realized that the girl was gone… and so was the dridder’s corpse. The fire had gone out and was only ash.   
Suddenly aware of his isolation, his chest rose with panic, and he tried to sit up. Then he noticed, that he was now laying on a pile of furs.   
He heard the stone scratch, and the taur girl entered the cave. Her arms were full of blocks of wood, and he could see her satchel was heavy and bulging. She beamed at him, letting her load fall with a graceless clatter. 

“You’re awake!” she kneeled beside him, checking him for fever. “I brought some more nuts, to eat. Are you hungry? Does your stomach hurt from eating before? I can see if there’s something easier on you.”

“Where is she?” Asher pointed meaningfully at the pool with a shaking finger. 

“Oh… I dragged her out.” The girl was already setting to work on shelling the acorns. “I didn’t want her to stink up the cave, that’s not good for anyone’s health.”

“That must have been hard work by yourself.” Asher allowed himself to be fed the bitter tasting treat, but he was unable to keep from pulling a wry face. “Ugh! Can’t you hunt some real meat?!” 

Her face fell, and she looked uncomfortable. He automatically regretted his protest, but it was too late now. 

“I didn’t want to leave you on your own for too long.” She explained. “So I did tasks that I wouldn’t have to wander off too far for.” 

“She… dropped a rabbit earlier.” He frowned, remembering the dridder’s last moments as though it were a dream. 

“It… smelled funny.” The taur girl explained awkwardly. “I think it was her venom? I didn’t feel safe using it.”

Well, she had a point about that. 

“Are you feeling better, mister naga sir?” 

He let out a surprised little laugh at that, derisive and stiff, his old arrogance coming back. “What did you call me?”

“Um… well… I don’t know your name.” 

He gave the tip of his tail a weary flick. “My name is Asher.” 

“Asher.” She repeated it, committing it to memory. “Well I suppose it’s nice to meet you.”

“It could have been in better circumstances.” He agreed. “But you know how it is.” He closed his eyes, pulling one of the pelts over him. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me my name?”

He opened one eye. Come to think of it- he DIDN’T know her name. “Very well. What’s your name?”

“I’m Lear.” She beamed at him. 

“How do you do?” Asher’s tone was dry.


	3. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are not fully developed scenes, and are more of a rough draft... there will be more added dialogue of Lear interacting with her family in future, though I probably wont' post that version.  
> For anyone interested in artwork of these two- here is a link to my personal gallery  
> https://www.deviantart.com/lear-is-not-amused/art/Taurs-Blow-Me-One-Last-Kiss-690149668

The taur, or Lear, as she was called, continued to care for him, washing his wounds, cleaning his scales, keeping him warm, and feeding him scraps of food.  
Asher was actually rather enjoying being waited on hand and tail, but he was eager to be far away from this wretched cave and into his own pleasant smelling den on the other side of the woods.  
It was something he complained to her about on a daily basis. he was glad to have someone to talk to, even if she was just a taur. She didn’t really talk much, she mostly just listened to him, and would nod her head.  
He had gotten well enough to drag himself out of the cave into the open sunlight, which was a welcome solace from the dank, dark nest the dridder had made for herself. The sun warmed him and added new life into stiff, aching limbs. His appetite had increased, and he was frustrated he couldn’t hunt for himself. The girl was good to feed him, but her offerings were too meager to sate him.  
He was no longer feverish, or suffering bouts of pain from enduring doses of spider venom, as well as infection. He had recovered almost miraculously. He no longer wished for death- though he did wonder if his life was worth living, with his once perfect body so brutally marred.  
He had been enjoying a particularly excellent sunbath, so much so that He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep until Lear was nudging him awake. 

“hey.” She beamed, crouching beside him. “I told Rippleflower you were doing poorly and she gave me all this fish to give to you.”

He caught the tantalizing aroma of trout and his mouth watered. However, he maintained a look of indifference as she laid out three fat fish in front of him. “you don’t expect me to eat that RAW do you?” 

Her face fell, and he actually regretted his show of ungratefulness. She didn’t HAVE to stay and feed him, after all. 

“well… raw fish is good for you.” She offered hesitantly, not meeting his eyes. “and if I cook it, you’ll have to wait longer to go home.”

He sat up abruptly, the fish forgotten. “what did you say?”

“if you eat a little, you should have enough strength to go back to your den.” She pressed her hands into her tunic sleeves. “you’re still not to full strength, but I bet you could make it, if I helped you.”

The idea of sleeping in his own nest made his heart leap. “very well.” he said, and proceeded to gulp down each fish whole.  
It was painstakingly slow going, but he was determined. Lear stayed by his side, letting him lean against her when he needed a rest, which was often. He felt humiliated by how much both his winter hibernation, and the dridders treatment had left him, but there was little he could do about it. 

he could have wept with joy when they finally arrived, after much painstaking effort, to his den. he had cultivated a lot of plants, not only to hide his home from plain sight- but also for decoration. his den was just as he had left it, having not been slept in since his winter sleep.  
he collapsed gratefully into his old nest. the pelts smelled musty, as he hadn't had a chance to wash them. but, it was nothing compared to the dridders cave. 

the taur lingered outside hesitantly, only peeking. 

"you're welcome to come in." he smirked. "I don't expect you to sleep out in the open."

she came in, but only settled herself at the entrance, staring out as the sun started to set, like a guard. as if she was powerful enough to handle danger on her own! the idea was amusing to him. 

“So what’s someone like you doing out here on your own, then?” Asher eyed her with newfound interest. 

“someone like me?” the taur glanced at him sharply, a furrow to her brow. 

“A juvenile, therefore rather inexperienced.” He flicked his fork tongue out a moment before letting it slide back in. “You hardly seem like the rugged, loner or rogue type. Certainly not the type to throw yourself recklessly into danger for a stranger. Surely you have a tribe of some kind?” 

 

***

Lear’s father and mother sat on the bank together, looking out on the pond as they always did in the morning. They were usually the first to wake up. They enjoyed spending their mornings together to talk before their children were up and about making a nuisance of themselves. Even if Aya and Hemlock’s children were fully grown and more than ready enough to start their own families, they were all content to stay in their small, close knit family group.  
The family consisted of Hemlock, a deer taur, his impressive antlers adorned with metal charms, feathers, and other such ornaments, his long wavy light brown hair reaching his shoulders, with warm brown eyes and a usual pleasant smile on his face. Next was Aya, a beautiful mongoose taur, with auburn hair that matched her reddish fur. She held herself proud and strong, and was quick tempered, but loving and protective of her family. After that was Aya’s father- Quetzal. He was a mongoose taur much like his daughter, but his fur was a golden yellow. He was no longer young, but by no means weak or incapable- though not quite as able bodied as he had been in his youth. Also, he had suffered a stab in the chest in a fight several seasons back, which still gave him pains from time to time. He was always ready with a story or a joke, and had a level head, a laid back sort.  
Then there was the oldest child, Dadge. Like his mother, he sported auburn hair, and a mongoose body that matched in color. He was proud like his mother, head strong and impulsive. He could be rebellious and argumentative, but usually meant well.  
Lastly was Lear. Small, slightly overweight, she had inherited her mother’s mongoose body, but her father’s pale brown hair. She took after her grandfather in personality for the most part, preferring to make others laugh than cause trouble. She was closer to her father and grandfather than her mother, and her brother remained protective of her.  
All in all, it was a happy enough family, at least, they all genuinely cared and loved for each other.  
As Lear slunk out of the family den that morning, she noted that her parents were in deep conversation, their heads close together. Hemlock covered Aya’s hand in his. They seemed happy, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
Lear was about to creep off without being seen, not wishing to disturb them, when her father called her, his tone playful. 

“Not going to say good morning are you? To your own parents?” 

She sighed with an amused little huff and bounded over to them. “Good morning! Have you two been hobnobbing about anything important?” 

“Is your brother awake yet?” Aya ignored her, tail flicking dismissively. 

“No. were you expecting him to be?” Lear teased. “Anyway, Grandpa’s snoring something awful, and Dadge is no better. And I’m hungry.”

“Better get some breakfast then.” Hemlock rose to his feet, but not before placing a kiss on Aya’s head. “what do you say to seeing if the mulberries are ripe yet, Lear?” 

“I’ll start up some porridge.” Aya got up as well, pacing towards the cave. “if food doesn’t wake your brother up, then nothing will.” 

***

“Papa… do you think I’ll find a mate as good as you some day?”

“I should think you would. Why do you ask?” Hemlock gave her a soft smile. 

“Well… we’re just in such a secluded spot and all. No one ever comes here.” 

“If it’s meant to be, it will happen, sometimes in a way you don’t expect, even.” Her father gave her a quick half hug. “Don’t worry about it.” He gave her back a few pats. “I think that’s enough berries to bring back to the den don’t you? To tell you the truth I’m a bit worn out.”

“You’re sweaty.” Lear eyed her father, cocking her head. 

“Well, it’s warm out isn’t it?” her father shouldered his basket with more effort than usual. “Don’t you think?”

“No, not really. Maybe mom should give you some tonic when we get back.” 

The trek back was tedious as Hemlock had to stop and catch his breath, occasionally commenting on how he was aching. When they made it home, Aya looked her mate over critically.

“You should rest. You’re all pale.” Lear’s mother said with abrupt sternness. 

“I feel a bit light headed.” Hemlock admitted, settling down inside the den. “I don’t think I’ll be eating breakfast with the rest of you, sorry my love.”

“Never mind that.” Aya shook her head and felt his forehead. “You’re very hot.”

“Funny. I feel rather cold.” Hemlock admitted. 

“You were saying you were hot earlier.” Lear pointed out, starting to worry. “Mom, is he very sick?”

“After breakfast, take your brother out with you and look for some of herbs.” Aya tucked her mate in with a pelt. “and don’t’ let your grandfather in here, I don’t want him taking ill.” 

Lear’s grandfather was the second to be overcome by fever. It was expected, him being older. He didn’t last as long as Lear’s father had. He died within two days.  
They were still numb from the death of Hemlock. Lear didn’t even know if it was possible to feel sadder than she did already. It was as though a gaping hole had been punched into her soul, and nothing would fill it.  
Her mother remained distant and strict, shouting and lecturing them for forgetting to wash their hands, forcing them to drink tonic at any possible sign of illness. When she wasn’t doing that, she was sitting by the lakeside, staring out into it with eyes dull from grief. Her mother’s pelt had lost its glossy shine, and her ears drooped. Her steps were not proud, but limp and uncertain.  
When Dadge fell ill, a new level of desperation took Lear’s mother. Her temper was impossibly short, and she refused to sleep, tending to her son day and night without pause.  
Lear felt useless, only able to heed her mother’s demands and chores. 

***

“Pack your things, we’re leaving.” Aya’s tone was sharp and no nonsense as she shoved supplies in a satchel. “bring a coat, some sort of knife, and lots of food.”

“Leaving?” her mind was numb with despair, she couldn’t understand what her mother was wanting. “For how long?”

“Forever. We’re not coming back. Hurry up!”

“What?!” Lear’s fur bristled. “But why?! This is our home! We can’t just leave!”

Aya slammed her bag down hard on a rock and rounded on her daughter. “If we stay here, we will die, do you understand me? I didn’t want to believe it at first, but now I’m certain of it- there is PLAGUE here.” 

“But-

“Do not argue with me! If I have to drag you out of here by force then I will!” 

“I won’t go!” Lear protested tearfully. “We can’t just leave dad and the others to be forgotten, in the earth!”

“That’s the way life is.” Aya said coldly, her voice hard. “Unless you want to be buried with them, you will come with me.”

It was as though she were losing her loved ones all over again. She couldn’t’ stop crying, distraught. 

“I don’t want to!” she protested desperately. 

“Stop it!” Aya stamped her foot. “It’s just a cave!”

But it wasn’t just a cave, not to her! Lear could only sob inconsolably. Her mother ignored her and just packed her bag for her. 

“I have no desire to lose you too.” Her mother snapped, shoving the bag into Lear’s arms. “Get up, stop crying, and let’s go.” 

It was a choice of losing her mother, or losing her home and the resting places of her Father, Grandfather, and Brother. In the end, she followed behind Aya, tail dragging in the dirt, paws and heart heavy. She and her mother said nothing to each other for the remainder of the day. Their journey took them around the lake until they came upon a riverbank, which they followed steadily.

“Where are we going?” Lear finally asked on the second day. 

“To the tribe of Erimway.” Aya said without looking back. Lear pricked her ears in alarm.

“But… you were banished from there-

“I was. You weren’t.” her mother lashed her tail dismissively. “We won’t last very long, just the two of us. Safety is better kept in numbers. We need a tribe. Besides, the previous Chieftain is long dead I expect, and Curthar and I no longer hold any feelings toward each other.” She snorted. “Hell, with any luck, he’ll be dead too and the whole incident will be well and truly forgotten.” 

“Who is Curthar? And what incident?” 

“Never mind.” Aya sighed. “I’m not in the mood.” She paused and glanced over her shoulder at her daughter. “I will tell you. Just not today, alright? Let’s keep going.” 

***

Aya lay in the dust, terrifyingly frail and small looking in illness. 

“Lear…. Listen to me.” Lear had to strain to hear her mother’s voice. “The incident I mentioned…. With Curthar… I was young… stupid… we had a baby together… that’s… why I was… banished…”

“But why?” Lear asked. 

“The chieftain’s son…. Has a mate… handpicked for him… by his father… it is… tradition… I was not… picked…”  
Aya struggled turn her head. She met Lear’s eyes, glassy with exhaustion and sickness, her hair curtaining her pale face. “You have a brother, Lear. When you get to the tribe… ask for Lars, and tell him what I have told you…” Aya sucked in a shaky breath. “You just have to follow… the river… it will fork, you take the fork to the… left… and follow that… the tribe’s territory will be… across the stone bridge…”

“You’re coming with me.” Lear protested. “You don’t need to tell me this-

“I’m not.” Her mother croaked. “I can’t go with you any further…”

“I won’t leave you-

“I’m so sick… I don’t think I have long… and I don’t want you to be next… so please, PLEASE baby girl, you HAVE to go on without me.” 

“You can make it.” Lear shook her head, not wanting to listen. “I know you can! You just have to rest and get better and then we can keep going together- I’ll take care of you till you’re well again!” 

“That won’t happen… You need to leave me behind.”

“But if I do you’ll die!” 

“If you stay, we both will.” Aya looked up at her with deep sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry… I know it’s not fair to ask this of you… But I need to keep you safe no matter what…”

She rested herself back down with a heavy sigh. “Just… do me this last favor...” she closed her eyes. 

“I love you mom…” Lear swallowed the hard lump in her throat. “Please hold on… please… we can make it to the tribe together… I know it. We don’t have to separate.” 

Aya groaned. “You’re too stubborn… and soft- you’re your father’s child…. Right enough… alright… let’s bed for the… night.”

Lear did her best to help her mother feel more comfortable, covering her up and making a nice bed of old leaves and moss for her. Her mother being so ill, there wasn’t really anyone to keep shifts for watch duty, so Lear tried to stay up until daybreak… however, eventually, weariness got the best of her.  
She woke up to the sunlight peeking thought the tree branches, stinging her eyes. She rubbed them, yawning. “Feeling any better mom?” she turned her head hopefully to the makeshift nest and froze, blood turning cold.  
Her mother wasn’t there. 

“Mom? Where are you?” Lear hopped to her feet, fully awake. She paced about the clearing, her nervousness turning to full on panic.

“Mom!” she shouted as loud as she could, looking for any signs of tracks, listening for her mother’s voice, trying to pick up her scent-

But there was nothing. No response, no trace. She searched, and searched the woods around her, knowing her mother couldn’t have gotten far in her condition… but she didn’t turn up anywhere.  
Lear sat in the clearing and waited, heart hammering with anxiety, tears streaming down her face.  
But her mother didn’t return. Not that night, or the next. Finally, she had to accept what she knew as fact- Aya was gone, forever.  
Deep down she knew her mother had left on her own. When Lear had refused to leave her behind, she had used the last of her strength to make sure that Lear had no other choice.  
Lear ranted and cursed to herself out of grief, and the loneliness for another voice as she made her way to the river, knowing there was nothing left but to follow her mother’s final instructions to her. 

***

She had traveled for a few days without much rest. Her mind was blank, her spirit numb. Walking kept her occupied from intrusive thoughts, so she stayed moving, even through the night, keeping herself to the riverbank. She was hardly aware of her surroundings or the beauty of the forest around her- she was also unaware of danger. All she did was walk, mind and body in a daze.  
Occasionally the numbness would fade and she would have to stop to rest, and cry. Eventually she ran out of tears, and she would fall into a fitful doze, then wake up, forage a meager meal before continuing on her way. 

It was a sunny noontime when she stopped to rest that day. she sat by the river, too tired to stoop down for a drink, gazing at the life around her with little interest. Dragonflies droned lazily about, and a few small frogs hopped from the bank into the water in alarm at her approach.  
When she’d finally gathered her wits to lean down to scoop a handful of water to her mouth, she was suddenly shocked by a splash of cold water to her face. She wiped her bangs in confusion in time to see a shimmering figure prance off across the water’s surface, giggling at it vanished into the water with a small splash.  
Lear suddenly became aware of being watched as she licked drops of water off her lips.  
A small group of water nymphs danced and played in the water, their bodies as clear and fluid as the river itself. They were small and childlike, female in shape, but no bigger than rabbits or squirrels. They seemed only intent on their play. 

Lear then noticed the mermaid. She lounged against a stone on the other bank, half in and out of the water, sunning herself while water nymphs played around her, a few were even braiding water lilies into her hair, giggling and whispering in her ear as they did so.  
The mermaid was bigger than the nymphs to be sure, but also rather small. Though obviously an adult, She couldn’t be much bigger than an otter. From what Lear could see of her, her scales were like those of a salmon, green, blue, pink, and white, with spots of black.  
She gave Lear little to no acknowledgement. For the most part, the river’s inhabitants were ignoring her. She had gone on for a while without seeing anyone that it was a relief to find herself with company… though, they didn’t seem to have anything to say to her. Really, she wasn’t sure she had anything to say to them either.  
Lear continued to slurp down some water, self-conscious of the mermaid’s eyes watching her, before she lay down on her side, settling for a long needed nap.  
She had just started to drift off when a cold shock hit her in the face- again- this time it went up her nose too and she sat up, coughing and spluttering.  
When she had caught her breath, she saw that the mermaid was now on her side of the bank, and was glaring at her. 

“go away.” The mermaid said pompously. “This is my bank, I don’t want you here.” She gave a snobbish sniff. “you’re disturbing us.” 

Lear stared at her, not fully registering. Normally, she might have just been hurt at an unwarranted rejection, excused herself, and wandered off elsewhere without argument, but not today.

“Look.” She said sharply to the salmon tailed fish girl. “I’ve come a long way. I’m tired, and I’m sad. I don’t feel like getting up. If you’ve got a problem with that, then I’ll eat you.” She bared her fangs to make her point. “So unless you plan on crawling on land and fighting me, you’d better leave me alone.”  
T  
he mermaid hissed at her, but backed away. “You couldn’t catch me!” she splashed her tail sulkily. “I’ll tell Lord Asher about you when he wakes up!” she added threateningly. “Then you’ll be sorry!”

“I don’t know who that is, and I don’t care either. Get lost!” Lear turned her back on the river, flicking her tail dismissively as she settled back down to sleep. 

She awoke to the sound of screaming, wailing, and terrified shrieks. Lear hauled herself to her feet in alarm, fur fluffing up as she searched about for the source.  
The nymphs were beside themselves, setting up a chorus of wails and splashing about in a panic. Some were even weeping openly.  
The mermaid however was the one setting up the loudest din, and who could blame her? A large, scaly winged creature with a long neck and lizardlike head had her by the tail, and was fighting to lift her out of the water. The mermaid was putting up an honorable fight, but she was small and slight, and lifted very easily into the air. It would seem as though she might escape a few times, as the winged thing would drop her, but it would catch her up in the air again just as quickly.  
It was actually managing to take to the sky with her when Lear pulled herself into action. The mermaid hadn’t been very nice to her, but that didn’t really warrant her being eaten alive by some nasty scaly thing. 

Lear picked up a large rock and flung it as hard as she could. It missed, but was an effective distraction. The monster screeched and dodged, one claw raised instinctively, now holding the mermaid by one foot. Lear bounded across the rocks along the river bank, leaping and catching the thing by one of it’s wing’s and dragging it hard towards the ground. She was pulled up, but managed to keep her hind feet firmly planted on the bank. The creature lashed out with it’s foot, clawing at her, but she grabbed hold of that too, and it was forced to release it’s catch to attack her again. The mermaid hit the bank hard, and Lear let go, and the thing flew off with a sky wrenching shriek.  
The mermaid lay gasping, unable to breathe on land, her tail was full of deep gouges as it flopped against the mud as she tried to propel herself back into the water. Lear grabbed her by the arms and hauled her into the river into the waiting arms of the nymphs, who were weeping now with relief and joy to have her back, whatever she was to them. 

“bet you’re glad I was here after all.” Lear couldn’t resist remarking as she examined her own cuts. It had barely grazed her, but blood seeped out in a few places.  
The mermaid was being tended to by her nymphs, who were covering her injured tail in moss. She glared at Lear coldly, saying nothing. She finally looked away, nose in the air. 

“It was only right for you to repay me for letting you stay here. I guess I WON’T tell Lord Asher about you after all.” 

“still don’t know who that is.” Lear shrugged, settling down on the grass. “but thanks I guess.” 

“this is Lord Asher’s territory that you are in. He is lord of the land, while I, Lady Rippleflower, am steward of this stretch of the river.”

Lear couldn’t think of a name any stupider than “Rippleflower” but held her tongue. “only this stretch? You don’t own the whole river?” 

Rippleflower sniffed haughtily. “what would I do with the whole river? I only need enough room to hunt.” 

“I see.” Lear nodded stiffly. “You… wouldn’t happen to know where the Tribe of Erimway is, would you?”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Rippleflower massaged her tail, pouting. “You should have acted faster. My beautiful tail is ruined now.” 

Lear decided to ignore her. “Do you think your Lord Asher knows anything about it?”

“I couldn’t say.” The mermaid huffed. “anyway, I haven’t seen him all spring. He usually visits me as soon as he wakes up. I don’t know where he’s gone off to, so I can’t say where he is if you want to ask him.” 

Lear glanced up at the sky. The creature had long gone, but there was a tension in the air, and a smell of rain. She could see dark clouds beginning to roll in, and the wind was steadily picking up, the temperature cooling gradually. “thank you.” She offered, leaping across the rocks back to her original side of the bank. “I’m going to look for shelter, and then I’m going to continue traveling. Try not to get eaten.”

****

"hello? are you listening to me?" 

Asher was growing annoyed by her silence. 

She turned her back to him, preferring to gaze out the cave entrance. “I had a tribe… but they’re gone now.” 

“ah, so you thought it would be better to perhaps die in a rescue attempt than live on your own, how noble.” Asher purred.

When she said nothing, nor looked at him, he realized that may have been a rather insensitive statement. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make light of- you mean gone as in disbanded…. Or?”

She sighed, shifting her weight against the stone floor. Her tail tucked around her paws. “There was a fever. Everyone died.” 

Asher’s eyes widened. “A fever was bad enough to wipe out an entire tribe?!”

“it wasn’t a big tribe. We were only a small family unit.” Lear’s voice remained low and quiet. “there were maybe… five or six of us.” 

“I’m… I’m so sorry.” Asher reached out a hand and gently brushed her shoulder. 

“it’s fine… it happens.” There was a dull blank sound to her tone, as though this were something she’d repeated to herself to numb the pain. 

“Well… if you like.” Asher peered at her, bundled up in a tunic too big for her, suddenly realizing how well it covered how small and starved she really was. “You can live with me… unless you have need of better accommodations, then I completely understand.” 

“Look, it’s not like I don’t appreciate the offer.” Her response was curt. “But you don’t have to feel obligated to pity me or offer me anything just because I saved you.”

She thought him insincere. He had thought he’d been quite genuine. He sniffed in disdain, studying his nails. “Who said anything about obligation? You were the one who decided to help me, and nurse me back to health, I never asked for it. Besides, if I did feel obligated to repay you, I would repay you in kind, not give you reign of my nest. I am asking you to live with me because I like you.” 

She remained still and silent. Asher continued, hoping to lighten the mood. “As hard as it might be to believe, I do get tired of my own company.”

Finally, after a long, drawn out pause, she spoke, her voice hoarse and thick with a forced back sob. “Thank you…” 

“you can think it over. There’s no rush.” Asher assured her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments! I love to hear from people! <3


End file.
